¡Yo te mostrare la calidez del mundo!
by TzukyNyaNyan
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Si alguien los venia a buscar era un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas y las de los que los rodearían en su futuro
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

_**NO LUCHARE POR MI, **_

_**SERA POR TI QUE ERES MI LUZ.**_

* * *

23 de diciembre del 2005: Mueren empresarios dueños de la cadena de joyerías "Tenkū kido" en accidente automovilístico.

Según reportes de la policía y forense, el accidente fue debido al mal tiempo que se presentaba. Echizen Nanjirou presidente de "Tenkū kido" viajaba junto a su esposa, Echizen Rinko e hijos: Echizen Ryoga, Ryoma y la menor Ryoko. A pasar las fiestas con familia a su residencia privada en Sapporo, debido al mal clima, el auto en el que viajaban perdió el control por la nieve, siendo arrollado por un Trailer de carga.

Desafortunadamente El Sr. y la Sra. Echizen han fallecido, los menores varones solo recibieron contusiones y pequeños rasguños al igual que la menor, siendo esta quien presenta un estado de shock desde lo sucedido.

Los tutores de los menores han decidido que estén en un internado, hasta que puedan tomar las riendas de la cadena.

Los menores de 11, 9 y 8 años respectivamente, según Obira Miura tutor legar de los menores:" Los amos Ōji-sama y srita la Ōjo-sama serán incorporados al mejor internado con la mejor calidad y excelencia, ellos son quien mas han perdido en esta cuestion, por lo que serán enviados a estudiar en un ambiente donde los tres puedan estar y sentirse cómodos. Para tener su tiempo de pasar ente doloroso y trágico incidente".

* * *

El encabezado del periódico siempre trae nuevas y malas noticias pero esta es una que marcara la vida de estos niños y a los que se involucren con ellos, esa noche antes de la víspera de navidad la residencia de los Echizen no se escucharon cantos y risas de alegría, sino llantos y una aura negra.

* * *

4 de Octubre del 2013.

Orfanato "Kōfuku" en el sur de Nishi-ku Sapporo, una de las zonas mas pobres de Japón.

-Neh Echizen tu y tu hermana se creen mucho o no-decía un chico que tomaba del cuello a un joven de 17 años, de cabellera azabache.

-Miren a los gloriosos hijos de las joyerías de la ciudad, como fueron olvidados en un lugar como este-burlón decía otro-Ara pero nos falta otro es una lastima que aya escapado, bueno hoy jugaremos con la princesa a los peluqueros- dándoles señas a otros chicos y chicas de su pandilla.

-Mira que hermoso cabello tienes "Alteza"-decía una chica que tomaba una de las coletas de una callada y quieta chica-porque me miras con esos ojos, Eh? siempre nos miras con supremacía te crees mejor como para estar con nosotros-jalando mas la coleta de la joven-tu me enfermas-tomando la otra coleta e invitando a los demás a "jugar" con ella-Espera su alteza en seguida le dejaremos un peinado para su fiesta de esta noche-.

-¡Dejenla!-grito eufórico el azabache golpeando a todos los que dañaban a su hermana-Malditos-.

El jefe de a pandilla molesto ordeno golpear sin piedad a el joven.

-Todos sin piedad a Ryoma-no-baka-siendo al instante atacado por un grupo de 5 chicos que lo golpean sin misericordia, hasta que sintieron un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, pues era la pequeña hermana de Ryoma que había tomado un tubo de acero y comenzado a golpearlos, Ryoma mas libre pudo encargase de ellos pero en un descuido uno tomo a su hermana del cuello intentando asfixiarla.

-¡Maldita muda!-ganándose solo una mirada fría y que le escupiera en la cara.

-¡Oi! chicos dejen de pelear ¡Por dios! ía una monja que se acercaba a mirar a los chicos heridos.

-Ryoma-kun, Ryoko-chan-mirando enojada a los chicos-¡cuantas veces les he dicho que no se metan en problemas!-.

-Betsuni-.

-Chicos con ustedes no se puede-entrecerrando sus ojos-la directora los espera sera mejor que vallan, hay alguien que los busca-.

-¿Se los llevaran?-.

-Que se vallan estos arrogantes, lo mas seguro es que vuelvan a su vida de príncipes-.

-Oi Taro que no lo escuchaste, ellos fueron desterrados y por eso solo tuvieron acojo aqui-.

-Cierto Ryu, no son mejor que nosotros, son de lo peor al ser negados en su propia sociedad-.

-Vamos chicos, silencio-decía la monja en un intento de regaño.

-Quizás los compren para hacer negocio con ellos-.

-Y que sera del otro, quizás ya se murió-soltándose todos a reír, siendo ignorados por dos hermanos que se dirigían a un destino incierto.

-Tranquila no escuches-tomando la mano nerviosa de Ryoko, dándole una sonrisa que esta devolvió.

* * *

Si alguien los venia a buscar era un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas y las de los que los rodearían en su futuro.

**CONTINUARA...**

**HOLA! **

**Si lo se me desaparezco y cuando aparezco no actualizo y por si fuera poco inicio otro fic, pero no me podía aguantar la ganas y dije que tal si me ganan mi idea hahaha y aqui esta...o si en uno dos dias tendre listo el cap 5 de kimochi :D para los que lo esperan **

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2:¡¿Como confiar!

**LO SIENTO MUCHO! EH ESTADO UN POCO LIADA CON ASUNTOS DE POR AQUI POR ALLA SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON EL PRIMER CAP, ESPERO LES AGRADE TANTO COMO A MUA ESCRIBIRLO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

** SaKuRiMo0n:** **por tu review me hace feliz que te parezca interesante la historia gracias y espero verte de nuevo por aca :D **

**y a todos los que me marcaron como favoritos...y también a esos lectores que no se animan a dejarme un review con que me digan una palabra me harán feliz :'D**

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis/ Tennis no Ouji-sama no son míos sino del honorable Takeshi Konomi-sama :) **

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**...¡Te protegeré así sea con mi vida!..**

**oOoOoOo**

En la calidez de una pequeña oficina del Orfanato, decorado de imágenes cristianas daban con sensaciones de tranquilidad y serenidad, contrastaban con el ambiente que se vivía en esos momentos en aquel lugar. Una anciana con vestimenta de monja que platicaba un poco exaltada con un hombre maduro, tal parecía no era de la zona; su vestimenta un fino y caro traje negro contrastaban con todo en ese lugar.

No sabia como habían dado con la localización del ciertos niños, pero aunque su apariencia y forma de actuar le daban aires de confianza total, había algo que no le parecía del todo bien.

-Madre superiora, le ruego me comprenda Obira-sama a accedido que Echizen-sama regrese a Tokio para terminar su estudios y tomar las riendas de sus empresas, por ese motivo he venido hasta aquí-decía con amabilidad el elegante hombre que tomaba una taza para sorber un poco del te que le habían ofrecido.

-Disculpe Sato-san pero si mas no recuerdo, esos niños fueron despojados de sus vidas acomodadas y pociones en su familia-replicaba la anciana acomodándose para dar un buen discurso-Abandonándolos en un lugar como este que no va para nada con ellos, dejándolos a su merced. Desde que llegaron a este sitio ni su familia o gente de los fallecidos Echizen-sama vinieron para ver como estaban esos niños o llevaros a un lugar mejor-.

-En verdad sentimos que...-.

-¡Aun no he terminado!-entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio-nunca supieron lo preocupados que estábamos cuando Ryoga-kun escapo, cuando Ryoko-chan lloraba por las noches a causa del trauma que le dejo la ausencia de sus padres; ni siquiera han tenido la decencia de tratar su problema del habla y que decir de Ryoma-kun continuamente se ve metido en peleas pues sus compañeros no los aceptan, cosa que ha hecho que solo confíen el uno en el otro-.

-...-.

-Esos niños han tenido que vivir de las migajas de una fortuna que les fue arrebatada, las ropas que usan son de segunda mano y de mala calidad, los alimentos no siempre son buenos incluso algunas veces nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de solo comer pan y leche en la comida-mirando tristemente un marco de foto donde había una grupo de niños frente al orfanato, todo cariñosamente el sitio donde estaban dos hermanos de mirada neutra y un tercer mas alto sonriendo alegremente como si sonriera por los dos menores.

-En verdad Obira-sama lamenta el no haber atendido por tanto tiempo a los Ouji-sama y a Oujo-sama, pero por eso es que he venido ahora en adelante Echizen-sama volvera a tener la vida comoda que siempre habia tenido-palabras que con sumo enojo escucho la matriarca del lugar.

-Incluso pidieron que sus nombre cambiaran-por fin estallando de colera-¡¿Como puede decir que solo "Echizen-sma"?! Acaso esta loco que hay de Ryoko-chan y del perdido Ryoga-kun-.

-Le pido me comprenda en estos momentos estamos haciendo lo imposible por encontrar a Ryoga-sama y supongo Oujo-sama no querrá dejar este lugar por algún apego-.

-Esos chicos necesitan volver a tener su vida de hace 8 años, Ryoko-chan debe ser tratada por medicos, nosotros no podemos costear eso y ni con las migas que se le da al orfanato lo consegiria-.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo llevar a ambos?!-.

-¡Si ellos no quieren no! Serán ellos quien decidan-.

Pronto tocaron a la puerta, entrando una joven y un poco regordeta anunciando la llegada de los motivos de discusión hay dentro, dando aso a 2 chicos que miraron con gran desconfianza al visitante.

-¡Hola! Ryoma-kun, Ryoko-chan-dándoles una cálida sonrisa de abuela enternecedora-díganme ¿otra vez se metieron en problemas?-.

-Son idiotas-haciendo que la anciana sonriera hacia sus adentros.

-¡No digas eso, por favor Ryoma-kun!-dándole una pequeña mirada de enojo-chicos este hombre a venido de Tokio en representación de Obira-san-nombre que al ser escuchado por lo chicos una mirada fría que atravesó al hombre temiendo por su vida.

-El quiere que vuelvan con el a Tokio-.

-¡Iremos!-.

-¿Eh? Están seguros de eso chicos-.

-Si, destrozaremos todo aquello que nos lastimo-aumentando la ira de ambos, el hombre sentado delante de ellos podía sentir su hilo de vida peligrar-ademas tengo que llevarla a que la revisen-mirando a su hermana con calidez y dulzura, pero casi al instante la volvió fría contra el el trajeado hombre-.

-Bien si así lo quieren, no so quien para detenerlos-dando un suspiro de resignación-Sato-san puede llevarlos de vuelta a Tokio y recuerden que aquí tienen a una vieja que lo recordara-.

-...-.

-Sato-san puede esperar un momento antes de su partida-.

-Claro Madre Shima, Ryoma-sama, Ryoko-sama los esperare en el auto-levantándose y saliendo de la pequeña oficina, en cuanto sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar la anciana hablo.

-Ryoma-kun se cuidadoso, Ryoko-chan come adecuadamente-mirándolos con nostalgia-no sabia que algún día me quitarían a mis pequeños, mandados por Dios-desde que ellos tres habían llegado al orfanato en la única que lograron confiar un poco fue en aquella anciana de vestimenta negra y sonrisa agradable. Que reía ante sus travesuras y consolaba traumas que aparecían en pesadillas.

-¡Oi! vieja cuando aya tomado lo que se nos arrebato vendremos a visitarte-.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, ve y toma el lugar que te corresponde. Se que como cierva de nuestro señor no puedo dejar que tomes venganza, así que por favor hijo no vallas mas allá, solo toma lo que les pertenece. Comprendo el que se hayan olvidado de ustedes por tanto tiempo, pero por favor contente-.

-...Intentare...-.

-Ryoko-chan cuida bien de este niño y espero que puedas encontrar a tu amado Onii-chan, ellos te cuidaran por mi-la chica dando una afirmación devolviendole apenas una arqueada de labios, no podía sonreírle como lo hacia con Ryoma, pero para la anciana era mas que suficiente.

-Bien chicos sera mejor que se preparen, pónganse un abrigo para el frió y que Dios los guié y cuide por mi-.

-Ummm-.

-...-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la afueras del orfanato, un hombre hablaba muy contento de haber logrado mas allá de su cometido.

-Si, no fue muy difícil conseguí traerlos a ambos-hablaba Sato por el móvil, mirando la entrada del hogar de los Echizen-Si Obira-sama con la nieve y los lobos nadie jamas los encontrara, si entre las montañas, todo sera un accidente...Como usted diga Obira-sama-dando por terminada la llamada al ver aparecer a los dos chicos-.

Ouji-sama, Hime-sama permitanme-abriéndoles la puerta trasera de una elegante camioneta, momentos después subió el y puso en marcha el auto.

Los chicos miraron por ultima vez el lugar que tuvieron por hogar, donde fueron olvidados, pero ahora volverían y pondrían en practica las cosas que aprendieron en ese lugar y Obira seria el primero en probarlas.

Ambos cansados el sueño los embargo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon a Sato maldecir, Ryoma un poco adormilado bajo a ver cual era el problema.

-¡Oh! Ryoma-sama disculpe pero el auto tiene una falla, perdón que le pida esto pero podría llamar a Hime-sama para que nos ayude a pasarme las herramientas mientras usted y yo encontramos la falla-.

-...-al momento Ryoma va por su hermana y comienzan a ayudar a Sato.

-¿Y? ¿Que es?-.

-Pronto nevara, aquí hay animales salvajes y peligrosos-cambiando de tema-Ryoma-sama ¿Que hará en cuanto llegue a Tokio?-.

-Eso no te incumbe-.

-Pero a los negocios de Obira-sama si-girando su eje para darle la cara a los chicos que estaban detrás de el-sus cuerpos nunca serán encontrados y Obira-sama tomara el control de "Tenkū kido!-apuntándoles con una pistola-después de todo solo son unos niñatos-.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito!-poniéndose delante de Ryoko para protegerla.

-¡Mueran!-.

-¡Maldito!-.

* * *

Una hora había pasado no sabia como detener la hemorragia del brazo de su hermano, si seguía así el...no debía hacer algo para detenerla no dejaría que otra persona preciada para ella se fuera...no lo haría.

-...-.

-T-Tranquila...e-estoy bien...ah...-.

-...-acomodando el peso de Ryoma en su cuerpo debían llegar a algún pueblo cercano pronto o sino...

-Tch...Duele...-.

-...-intentando apurar su paso las manchas de sangre marcaban la blanca nieve.

Mas sin embargo en un pestañear una jauría de lobos los rodearon guiados por el olor de la sangre. Asustada con cuidado puso a Ryoma en la nieve y lo cubrió con su abrigo. Tomo un palo que estaba cerca y espero a que atacaran.

Pero todos los lobos se le lanzaron, los esquivo bien pero uno alcanzo a morderle uno de sus costados dando un grito ahogado. Con dolor busco el palo percatándose de que este yacía lejos asustada extendió sus brazos evitando que tocaran a Ryoma, no tenia otra salida debía protegerlo aunque solo fuera el...

Los lobos con mas furia que antes fueron todos contra la chica que estaba preparada para lo que viniera miraba determinada a los lobos.

Pronto un sonido que le hizo recordar una escena vivida provoco que entrara en shock dando gritos ahogados de desesperación.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de caer a la nieve fue el rojo carmesí que pintaba delicadamente a la nieve...

-_"Ryo-chan perdóname por ser tan débil"-_ultimo pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento_._

**CONTINUARA?**

**D: Que fue lo que paso? Aqui se termino la historia? Waaaaa! Que le sucederá a nuestro Ryo-chan y compañía y Ryoga? y Saku-chan? bueno, bueno todo a su tiempo. Nos vemos Channe!**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
